


Before Everything Else

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto thinks and Haru speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> for [makoharu festival](http://makoharufestival.tumblr.com/post/75484801806/challenge-mind-reader-user-abiteofyou) (and starting a 6-sentence fic challenge with this one)

"This day must be the most draining day in my entire life", Makoto tells himself, as he and Haru walk home side by side as usual, as his mind keeps on thinking about what their classmates said - that they act like a couple.

Nagisa said the same phrase to them twice - when they were in Sukishima and when Makoto gave Haru a bento with contents matching his own two weeks ago (Nagisa thought it was him who made it but Haru said it was his mother, which is true) - and he didn't mind that comment because it's the usual Nagisa, but now that their classmates said that he can't stop thinking about it because _they are a couple_ and maybe it weirded them out and Makoto can't help but worry and sigh.

"What's wrong?", Haru asked when he heard Makoto sigh.

"Ah, it's nothing big, I'm alright", Makoto replied, trying not to sound tired.

They keep walking but Haru is now glancing at Makoto, who noticed it and asked Haru's question back.

"There's no difference to then and now", Haru vaguely replied, as if to reassure Makoto, and Makoto just smiled his largest smile and nodded as they continue to walk home side by side.


End file.
